


curing death

by knightnox



Series: house's guide to curing death [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Digital Art, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mental Instability, Nonbinary Character, Polyamorous Pack, Talking Animals, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Zombies, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: an apocalyptic world where everyone is an animal and no one is safe.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Lisa Cuddy, Allison Cameron/Robert Chase/Eric Foreman, Greg House/James Wilson, Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub, Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub/Eric Foreman
Series: house's guide to curing death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. team 1

**Author's Note:**

> all art by me.  
> didelphls on instagram

foreman, biomechanical guard dog

created in an abandoned lab with their brother Marcus

immune to psychic attacks

soul bound to mechs body

cameron, cat

lived originally in the desert, came to work for house because of an omen

can see the souls of others more clearly

gets visions of possible futures in dreams

secretive

can draw additional energy from surrounding plant life

chase, kangaroo

one of the first successful undead from house

carries things in his pouch

very adept at lightning magic

dissection leader

says croikey

house, white wolf

leader of the hospital

primary goal is to raise the undead as his army

lost the mobility of his right hind leg from defending his territory from a bear

can summon powerful storms

mate of wilson

wilson, lab retreiver

healer and hunter

tactition

can summon clouds and fog

mate of house


	2. team 2

taub, virginia opossum

blessed by the moon

driven by a need to get vengeance on those who've wronged her

mercenary

often gets visited in dreams by her ex-wife

has two partners, foreman and kutner

likes to hang out in chase's pouch

thirteen, werewolf cat

powerful magic blocked by a shadow wolf form

joined house to search for a cure for lycanthropy

enjoys sparing

mercenary

tends to be isolated

kutner, forest spirit

immortal

easily bored

lets plants grow on thons body

finds medicinal herbs for treating wounds

flowers bloom where ever he walks


	3. kiss bang - comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont cheat on your wife dipshit


	4. house's storm

[didelphis](https://soundcloud.com/nitrousoxid3) · [house's storm](https://soundcloud.com/nitrousoxid3/houses-storm/s-pMq3xH5Nil7)


End file.
